


Every Colour Illuminates

by serenbach



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lewis Summer Challenge 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection based on this tumblr text post: "Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. ADDITIONALLY: when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white."</p><p>The moment of finding your soulmate is the subject of many stories and songs, and it was something that Hathaway had never thought would happen to him. The last thing he expected when picking up the new Detective Inspector is for the world to burst into colour all around him. Lewis has seen in black and white for a long time. So long that he hadn't noticed colours slowly creeping back into his vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Colour Illuminates

It had been the last thing that James expected to happen. He'd just been doing a favour for Innocent.

But he’d looked up from the sign he'd made at the man coming towards him and his whole world shifted. Colour burst into his vision and flooded his senses. The man’s shirt made his eyes water. This was something he’d never thought would happen to him.

It was typical that his soulmate was a man still in mourning, and who didn’t seem all that fond of him at first.

Hathaway still offered him first refusal to be his inspector, however. 

\---

Lewis was a detective. It hadn’t taken him long to realise Hathaway had a soulmate. It was just little things, mentions of victims’ clothes in notes or the occasional smirk directed towards Lewis’ ties. 

There was obviously more to the story. The lad seemed lonely for someone with a soulmate. But Lewis was relieved whenever he noticed hints that he still saw in colour. 

Lewis remembered clearly how it felt to have the world go dark around him between one breath and another. He was glad Hathaway hadn’t experienced that.

Though the world seemed lighter to him somehow, recently. 

\---- 

Lewis hadn’t realised how much colour had crept back into his vision until Hathaway was injured in the line of duty. 

It wasn’t an instant moment. He hadn’t noticed the slow growth of colours; how the stark blacks and whites had melted into greys and barely-there colours until they almost faded away for good. 

In one terrible moment his vision dimmed entirely.

But when Lewis was allowed into Hathaway’s room to see him, and saw his tired grin, his vision flared clearer than ever.

“Your eyes are blue,” he noticed aloud.

Hathaway’s smile was the brightest part of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole massive au planned for this but real life has not been kind lately, and I just didn't have the time or energy to write it all out. So here is a drabble preview of a future fic. 
> 
> The title is from Spectrum by Florence and the Machine and the text post that inspired the idea is [here](http://fleetingworlds.tumblr.com/post/85464604280/ddagent-red-orca-pleasegodletmelive)
> 
> Also AO3 seems to think that it is only 298 words, but it is 300, I promise!


End file.
